La estúpida idea de no volver a ver a Vadímir Ilich Uliánov
by erifnoxes
Summary: (Lenin x Stalin) Historia sobre drameo bolchevique.


Si alguien llega aquí por error, es una historia intensa sobre Lenin y Stalin siendo maricones emocionalmente ineptos. Angst por un tubo.

Todo mal.

Un diciembre en Finlandia no era lo que Iósif definiría como el plan de su vida. Tenía sus reservas con la localización y, en general, con la conferencia en sí, porque Iósif solía tener reservas con todo lo que le rodeaba. Llevaba todo el día de los nervios, fumándose su peso en tabaco, intentando que se le bajaran las cuatro copas de vino caliente que se había tomado. Se sentía culpable y, francamente, todo le estaba saliendo mal. Estaba contando los minutos para que empezase la conferencia, y veía como estaban empezando a llegar los camaradas, mientras él estaba sentado en el escalón de un portal, tapado hasta las cejas, con las piernas temblando y con un peso existencial que no sabía de dónde le venía. Bueno, sí que lo sabía. Lenin.

Había conocido a Trotsky con anterioridad, y tenía los ojos azules, un estilo impecable, y Lenin le apodaba "El Pluma", por sus extraordinarias capacidades de redacción. Iósif quería ocupar ese lugar en la vida política -personal- de Lenin. Desde que empezaron a cartearse, todo se había puesto patas arriba, y la mente de Iósif divagaba por recovecos que llevaban tapiados a cal y canto desde que enterró para siempre en su memoria a Iremashvili; e hizo bien, porque terminó siendo un menchevique. Las cartas eran afilados análisis sobre la situación del partido, su lógica discursiva y su aplicación del método marxista eran certeros, muy certeros, tanto que a Iósif le daban vergüenza sus respuestas. Suspiró y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la camarilla aglomerada en la puerta. ¿Quién de ellos sería Lenin? Probablemente, ninguno de ellos: todos se parecían a él, demacrados, muy abrigados, y con tos de fumador. Estaba seguro de que Lenin era muy alto, con un cuerpo tonificado, y un cabello castaño resplandeciente y abundante. Para su vergüenza, Ekaterina no era la que pobló sus pensamientos en el exilio. Se imaginaba el torso desnudo de Lenin, cortando troncos en las estepas Siberianas, coronando las montañas, como un águila, mientras sus músculos se flexionaban. Iósif se pasó todo su exilio en un delirio onanista de cariz homosexual y, a pesar de esto, aquí estaba.

Una vez que entraron en el recinto, notó los ojos de Nadya Krupskaia clavados en su espalda como dos puñales, aunque se estuviese haciendo el loco, el hecho de constatar que Lenin hablaba a Nadya de él, inundó su pecho de calidez. Entonces, escuchó a Nadya decir "Ay, mira, Volodia, no has llegado el último, para variar." Y se giró, y vio a un hombre bajito, con la cabeza abombada, los ojos muy rasgados, una perilla extraña y un traje hecho a medida. Ese era Lenin. En el fondo, lo agradeció, porque era probable que no se volviese a masturbar nunca más pensando en él.

Iluso de él, cuando terminó la conferencia, incluso con sus encontronazos, se dio cuenta de que Lenin no iba a abandonar de ninguna manera sus pensamientos. Todo parecía insustancial, y no quería irse a casa, no quería llegar y tener que enfrentarse a una vida que no sabía hasta que punto le pertenecía. Se acercó tímido a Lenin, como si no le hubiese enmendado hasta la saciedad dos horas atrás. Entonces, Lenin le estrechó la mano.

-Muy buenas aportaciones, Koba.

Iósif soltó una risita nerviosa. En estos momentos estaba lleno de contradicciones: era y no era a la vez un sodomita. Tesis: su inequívoca atracción a las mujeres; antítesis: su inequívoca atracción a Lenin, no, a los hombres, en general, la búsqueda de contradicciones siempre debía ser honesta; síntesis: practicarle una felación a Lenin. Dios, en qué estaba pensando. La camarada Krupskaia apareció.

-Me voy al bar con los camaradas finlandeses.

Los camaradas finlandeses habían venido a la conferencia de oyentes, eran un grupo de cuatro o cinco, probablemente de la dirección, entre ellos una mujer con un llamativo sombrero de pelo, que se había paseado un buen rato haciendo de socialité. Eran extraños, y desafiaban los tópicos que tenía Iósif sobre la gente del norte. La camarada Krupskaia se fue, agarrada a un finlandés de manierismos exagerados, esos que el propio Iósif tenía, pero que se los quitaron a base de palos.

-Pásalo bien, Nadya -se despidió Lenin. Luego, le miró fijamente, con aquellos ojos inquisitivos y diminutos.

-¿En qué hotel resides?

Iósif se quedó mudo. Palabras, tenía que articular una oración lo antes posible, no podía quedar como el pueblerino que militaba junto a tres vacas, dos pollos y un grupo de contrabandistas. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, un grupo de camaradas se llevó a Lenin, y éste se despidió, así sin más.


End file.
